


Random Cats Fics

by Ophiler



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophiler/pseuds/Ophiler
Summary: I enjoy writing Cats fanfic but never felt like sharing but since some stuff in my life I decided why not try and write for public eyes, I put in my main ships and characters I thought I would use but I may use more, just a mix of fanfics some cute, some sad, some whatever, I'll be using my headcanons for most of the fics, Mungojerrie being trans ftm and George being Autistic and such unless I specify in notes, idk how this thing works so bare with me :").
Relationships: Alonzo/ Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Coricopat/Mungojerrie (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Plato/George, Pouncival/Tumblebrutus (Cats)
Kudos: 20





	1. Plato x George// The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Plato is very much in love with George but has no idea how to ask the tom out, Tumblebrutus is his only hope (Sadly), THIS IS SFW I just thought of a bath with the cats actual tub and decided why not go with it, realized how strange but oh well, I am very much queer so idk how to write anyone as straight sorry, this is a short fic cause I'm in class rn.

George, Tumblebrutus and Plato had gotten covered in mud and were all in the bath as George scrubbed his body with soap softly and Plato softly watched George a bit before looking away and continuing cleaning himself, "So Plato, I heard Victoria has eyes for you, you planning on mating with her at the ball?" Tumblebrutus asked and George paused a bit and watched the two a bit, "She likes Plato?" George asked.

"Yeah, what are you jealous of him? She's very pretty" Tumblebrutus said and chuckled, George rolled his eyes and continued washing, Plato hummed, "I don't really like her that way- can I be honest?" He asked and Tumblebrutus looked at Plato, "I think I'm like Munkustrap" he said, "Transgender?" Tumblebrutus asked and Plato yelped, "No no Gay, wait, Munkustrap is trans?" He asked and Tumblebrutus shrugged, "He's always been queer in some way, never knew which way" Tumblebrutus said and yawned as he scrubbed himself.

"Anyways, you think you're like fully gay? What about that time you and Victoria cuddled?" Tumblebrutus asked and George was silent the whole way through, "We cuddled cause we were cold is all, I'm quite big compared to her so I made more warmth" he said, "Wait so you've had a thing for a tom before? Who?" Tumblebrutus asked and Plato looked away, "Well it's complicated I guess, don't think he'd appreciate me being gay for him" Plato said and Tumble splashed Plato's face.

"You realize like majority of us are queer, the only people who could be straight is like- George uh- me? I don't know really" Tumblebrutus said and hummed, George stayed silent and finished cleaning as he got out and Plato yelped, "George wait, you're not going to stay?" He asked and George shook his head, "The waters all dirty" he siad and Plato looked down and yelped as he unclogged the drain and let it run out as he filled it once again, "Join us!" Plato said and Tumblebrutus watched Plato with confusion.

"Plato? You understand like once we're clean we leave the water right?" Tumblebrutus asked and Plato watched them before yelping and nodding, George awkwardly just dried himself off with a towel and walked off, Plato watched George leave quietly as he cleaned himself, Tumblebrutus watched Plato, "So you like George huh?" He asked and Plato blushed as he looked at Tumblebrutus, "Yeah-" he said.

Tumblebrutus laughed quickly as he got out and dried off, "Wow, that's quite a strange arrangement isn't it?" Tumblebrutus asked and Plato groaned, "Leave it be, like you said he's straight so it doesn't matter" he said and got out and dried, "Hey, hey, I'm sure he'd understand man, he's your best friend" Tumblebrutus said and Plato grumbled, "That's the issue, I don't want him to understand I want him to date me" he said and fixed his mane.

"I don't know about that, especially like with that autism stuff" Tumblebrutus said and fixed his mane a bit as well, "I mean Asparagus is quite close to him still as a father so I find it hard for you to have a secret relationship, you'd have to fully come out to everyone ya know?" Tumblebrutus explained and Plato held his head angrily, "I know I know" he said and softly started walking, Tumblebrutus quickly followed, "Hey man don't beat yourself up about it, look I'll help you ask him out!".

Plato watched Tumblebrutus and rolled his eyes as Tumblebrutus gasped, "Plato! I have asked out so many people before don't even look at me like that!" He said and Plato chuckled, "Yet you're still extremely single" Plato said and Tumblebrutus grumbled, "Hush, anyways- I'm sure if you'd explain to him your feelings he would be okay with it and shite" Tumblebrutus said and Plato groaned loudly. "You don't understand at all!" Plato said and stormed off to go to his den.


	2. Munku x Alonzo// Silly Goof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macavity attacked leaving Alonzo and Munkustrap quite injured, Pounicval doesn't like how quite the junkyard has been since the attack and decides to visit the two injured toms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty? Fluff? some mild bad words (in my books they are-) be warned

Pouncival softly walked around the main part of the junkyard, most of the cats had went to their dens to stay safe well the protectors were unable to protect, Pouncival frowned and softly walked to the den of Munkustrap and Alonzo to hear arguing, "Well maybe if you weren't so obsessed with change you would have finished Macavity off!" Alonzo yelled angrily, having a bandage around his face a bit, "I could have handled him myself, you didn't have to fight him for me" Munkustrap said calmly, "He's still my brother no matter what he does" Munkustrap said and sighed.

Alonzo rolled his eyes, "Brother my ass, he constantly attacks us and has done so many crimes, I don't care if you're blood related he's a criminal and deserves to be killed!" Alonzo yelled and Munkustrap looked away, "Don't speak about my family like that, you know better." Munkustrap said sternly as Alonzo groaned loudly, "Quit it, I took you as my mate and I would be more than willing to find someone proper for me" Alonzo said as Munkustrap quickly turned his head to look at Alonzo with lost eyes, "You- You want to leave me?" He asked and Alonzo watched Munkustrap and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just upset, I made a promise to stay with you and I'm not breaking it".

Munkustrap turned to the door noticing Pouncival finally and yelped as he quickly wiped his tears, "Pouncival! I apologize, what's going on?" Munkustrap asked as Alonzo softly looked over, "Were you two fighting?" He asked and Alonzo sighed, "Pouncival, sometimes lovers fight and that doesn't mean they shouldn't be together, alright?" Alonzo asked and Pouncival nodded quickly, "Course if you fight constantly then that's unhealthy but like what just happened, Munkustrap and I had a simple disagreement and I acted irrational and I hurt Munkustrap, I then apologized and explained I didn't mean what I said and He accepted that apology, that's how fights should go"

Pouncival watched them and nodded as Munkustrap softly hugged Alonzo a bit and smiled, "Anyways, I came cause nobody's been around at all and it's really boring" Pouncival said, "Wanted to see if you two could go out" he continued, Alonzo shook his head, "Munkustrap definitely has to stay in, I could try and go out but I don't want Munkustrap to be alone too long" Alonzo said softly.

Pouncival sighed and nodded as he sat down and watched them, "I hope you two heal fine,, And I hope no more fighting" he said and Alonzo smiled as he softly ruffled Pouncival's mane, "don't worry about us Pounce, we're old enough to figure stuff out" he said and Pouncival left softly leaving the two injured toms to cuddle. "You know you look pretty with that scar" Munkustrap said and Alonzo chuckled, "Wow so a fight made me prettier? Glad to know my looks aren't ruined" Alonzo teased, "You're a silly goof" Munkustrap said.


	3. Mungojerrie x Coricopat// Snowy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie sees it's snowy out and Coricopat could sense Mungojerrie would need someone to stay inside with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is small mentions to Mungojerrie coming out as trans but not much, I've never written about Coricopat and Mungojerrie for quite a while so Coricopat personality is messy and I apologize, loves!

Mungojerrie softly yawned as he was cuddled up to a mannequin he had taken from a shop, he got up and shook his fur as it felt quite cold in his den and he grumbled, going to the opening and seeing white everywhere. "shite, snow?? I didn't think it would snow so soon" he said before hearing a voice, "It is December now so it only makes sense" Coricopat said.

Mungojerrie quickly looked up and saw his mate on the roof of his den and smiled as Coricopat climbed down, "Cori! You came to warm me up?" Mungojerrie teased as Coricopat softly nuzzled the orange tom. "Sure" Coricopat responded as he softly lead the tom into the den again and looked at the mess, "You borrow too much" Coricopat complained as Mungojerrie chuckled, "You chose to be my mate~ Plus I like that term, borrowing? I'll use it more" Mungojerrie said as he laid down and Coricopat softly got on him and licked him a bit.

"I chose you because you're the only one who can understand all parts of me" Coricopat said and quickly softly slapped Mungojerrie before he could make any jokes, "Like my personality." Coricopat quickly said, Mungojerrie chuckled and held his cheek as he nuzzled, "You are a difficult tom I'll say that but I adore ya!" Mungojerrie replied. Rumpleteazer heard the smack and went over to the den and saw the two, "Ew, you kept that mannequin?" Rumpleteazer asked and Mungojerrie huffed.

"Something to hold since Cori refuses to sleep with me" Mungojerrie said, Coricopat smiled, "It's cute, I'll sleep with you more since it's colder out but I'll also just try and borrow some blankets for you" Coricopat said and Mungojerrie bursted out laughing, "Cori is gonna steal for me? Damn well romantic ain't it sis!" Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer chuckled, "Tantomile won't like hearing about this" she teased, "Don't tell her then" Coricopat said softly.

"I knew you were a bad influence but didn't think he'd become like us so fast" Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie huffed, "anYWAYS, I want alone time with MY mate" Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes, "Okay okay, don't freeze" she said and ran off. Coricopat softly nuzzled closer to Mungojerrie, "I love you Cori, you're one of the only toms that respect me this much and I appreciate it" Mungojerrie said softly and Coricopat softly kissed the tom, "I love you as well, I respect you because I understand how it is to do things that others don't believe in" he said and chuckled.

Mungojerrie hummed, "Whatcha mean? Like stealing or? What did you even do?" Mungojerrie asked and Coricopat hummed, "When I was quite young when Tantomile and I had just joined this tribe I would find it hilarious for us to pretend to be eachother and the toms would laugh at me for pretending to be a girl, I didn't mind it for I wasn't doing anything abnormal in my books" Coricopat said. Mungojerrie gasped, "damn, was it just the young toms not understanding? I don't remember much from kittenhood" he said and Coricopat nodded, "Of course, I mean Tugger found it hilarious but now as you know Tugger respects that sort of stuff".

Mungojerrie smiled, "I'm glad things changed, I mean remember when I came out? I was a mess" he said and chuckled, Coricopat held him close, "You were in a bad place and not ready to come out, I respect that you did that for us" he said softly. Mungojerrie smiled and sighed, "thank you, can we have a nap? Talking to you always makes me way too calm, I get sleepy" he whined and Coricopat smiled, "Sleep well, love" Coricopat said gently into Mungojerrie's ear, the orange tom softly purred as he smiled, "Sleep well,,,".


	4. Tugger x Misto// Kittenhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistofelees and Tugger through life, Mistofelees being a very small unhealthy abandoned kitten and Tugger grows attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small story, sorry that I just quickly write shite and post it, it's like my art :") get it done in less than an hour or it's never getting done  
> THIS HAS MENTIONS OF DEATH be warned! Tugger and Misto as I explained in text are just some months apart please don't make this fanfic weird :/

Mistofelees was quite a small kitten, he was abandoned by his parents because of how weak and tiny he was but he was taken in by Old Deuteronomy who had 2 sons in the tribe Tugger and Munkustrap, Munkustrap was a teen almost and Tugger was just a few months older than Mistofelees but quite big compared to the tiny tom, "Father, this is the kitten?? Looks like a mouse!" Munkustrap said softly and Old Deuteronomy hummed softly, "This is a very unwell kitten, he'll need protection and lots of food" Old Deuteronomy said.

Tugger looked over and grabbed his can of tuna and went over, "He can have my food" he said and Old Deuteronomy chuckled, "he can't have fish yet, he needs milk" he said softly as the small tom shiveref and Tugger frowned as he went closer to the kitten and nuzzled it gently. The kitten softly purred a bit as Tugger picked it up and held it to his fluffy coat, Old Deuteronomy smiled softly, "Tugger, dear, could you bring him to Jenny? She should have some stuff to keep him well" Old Deuteronomy said and Tugger nodded quickly as he ran off.

Munkustrap watched them leave, "I fear he's too attached already" Munkustrap said and Old Deuteronomy softly fixed Munkustraps mane, "Nothing wrong with him making a friend, poor kit will need Tugger anyways, always good to have a protector" Old Deuteronomy said and Munkustrap purred a bit. "JENNY JENNY" Tugger yelled as Jenny yelped and got up, "Tugger dear please be more quie- a kitten? Where'd you find it love?" Jenny asked and Tugger shook his head, "Dad found it, said he needs um- milk and stuff" he said.

Jenny hummed and took the kitten as Tugger quickly watched Mistofelees as Jenny got him milk and in a blanket, the small kit suckled as it warmed up, "Is he going to die?" Tugger asked and Jenny yelped, "Where did you hear that word love?" She asked and Tugger frowned, "Dad said his brother died at the place they found him-" Tugger said and Jenny frowned. "He's not going to die, love, we're helping him so he will be alive" she said gently and brought Tugger close, "do you want to feed him?" She asked as Tugger nodded and took the blanket covered kit and the bottle.

As time went on, Tugger kept coming to Jenny to see Mistofelees, as Mistofelees started to play and talk Tugger was quite excited and came around even more, "I want Tugger!" Mistofelees said excitedly as he was in a pile of blankets and Tugger quickly made his way over as Mistofelees was still small compared to Tugger but because of their close age they had the same mindset on what to do, "Misto!! Did you want to go off and see the others?" He asked as Mistofelees never really talked to the other toms their age or queens for that matter.

Mistofelees looked away and shook his head, "I want to have Tugger and Misto time" he said softly and Tugger nodded as he picked up Mistofelees and got him on his back and quickly ran out of Jenny's den, Mistofelees gripped to Tugger and giggled happily as he nuzzled close to the big tom, "I'm so excited for when we can go to the ball! Can we go together?" Mistofelees asked and Tugger hummed, "Together? You're supposed to go with your mate! Well- maybe your crush too I guess" he said and Mistofelees hummed, "I like you though!" Mistofelees said and Tugger paused as he got Mistofelees off and they were just in a small clearing in the junkyard.

"You like me as in like- what mates feel?" Tugger asked and Mistofelees nodded a bit nervously as he looked away, Tugger blushed and looked away as well, "I'm not mad or anything, it's not wrong of you-" Tugger said, "I just never thought of that before, I'm not going to hurt you, I still want to be with you" Tugger said and quickly hugged the tom. Mistofelees teared up, "I-I only like you- I don't know why, I tried to be friends with Tumblebrutus but I never felt what I feel with you" Mistofelees said and Tugger nodded softly as he held Mistofelees close.

"Don't worry, don't cry, I'm not mad" Tugger said, "I don't know my feelings for you but if you give me time I'll figure it all out and then we can go together okay?" He asked and Mistofelees nodded as Tugger wiped Mistofelees' tears. As the toms grew older, getting ready for the ball, Tugger hadn't figured out yet what he wanted, Mistofelees and him grew apart as months went on and Tugger became more open and flashy. Mistofelees stayed quiet but was friends with Tumblebrutus, George and occasionally Pouncival and Plato.

Mistofelees softly nuzzled to the group of boys as they shared a den together since they're close friends, Plato not enjoying the constant cuddles from Pouncival but quite alright with George, "Mistofelees, weren't you like best friends with Tugger?" Plato asked softly and Mistofelees grumbled, "You always bring this up" Mistofelees said. "Just saying I remember you two saying you'd go to your first ball together and it's only a few weeks away, you two haven't talked in months and seems like he's going to go with all the queens" Plato scoffed.

Plato didn't hate Tugger, he adored Tugger but because of Mistofelees being upset due to Tugger the group of toms decided to dislike Tugger until further notice to give their friend people to talk to, Mistofelees nuzzled to them a bit, "I don't know he just doesn't care for me anymore I guess" he said and sighed as he got up, "I'm getting some food from Alonzo" Mistofelees said and walked off as Alonzo was out hunting currently. Mistofelees walked away from the junkyard and through the forest as he saw Alonzo and quickly went over quickly realizing that was infact another cat who definitely wasn't Alonzo, he looked around more before seeing Munkustrap and Tugger and snuck behind a tree nearby to listen.

"Now Tugger, I understand you're scared but listen, dear brother. You will go up to him, apologize for the ignorance, and explain your story, you're not in the wrong and neither is he, it's normal for friends to grow apart and it's okay to be upset about it" Munkustrap said as Mistofelees got closer a bit and heard Tugger was sobbing, Mistofelees frowned. "He wasn't just my friend I- I wanted to actually be his mate and be happy with him for life but I'm such a wuss, I ran away from him constantly after that night and was scared to tell him I wanted to try together because what if he changed his mind, you know I don't handle rejection right-" Tugger cried.

"Tugger" a deeper voice said, Misto looked a bit and noticed Alonzo was also there, "Mistofelees adored you, I'm quite sure he's still in love with you, he's probably upset about you leaving and thinks you hate him" Alonzo said and Munkustrap agreed, "You're a good kid, you just got to apologize and try" Munkustrap said and Mistofelees frowned as Tugger sobbed still. "Tugger, please don't cry" Mistofelees said as he went out and the group yelped at Mistofelees, Tugger quickly wiped his tears and stood up, "M-Mistofelees- hi-" he said and Mistofelees softly went up to him. "I don't hate you, I still love you, I respect why you were scared and I'm not mad" Mistofelees said gently.

Tugger watched Mistofelees softly and nodded gently, "thank you- I love you also-" Tugger said and Alonzo got up, "Anyways, Mistofelees you should eat you look quite small" Alonzo said and Mistofelees huffed, "I'm always small" he said and Alonzo chuckled. "Just trying to lighten up the mood" Alonzo said and gave Mistofelees a mouse as Tugger hummed, "so how about that ball you were excited for?" He asked and Mistofelees pinched Tuggers nose, "How about we be friends again first" he said and Tugger nodded. "Let's take it slow before then, we got some weeks to exist again together, I will be your mate to the ball though" Mistofelees said and Tugger smiled softly.


	5. Mungojerrie's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie goes through his first relationship, coming out and much more, he sadly doesn't have a happy backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING// abuse, coming out, fear, fights and more
> 
> Sorry if this is too long I was on a rampage for a bit :")
> 
> I used some songs to make this one, I made this idea years ago but I never shared it to anyone but some friends since! I'll put the song names at the end notes! <3

Mungojerrie had a rough life, he was born a queen and always felt different, it wasn't until he started dating Macavity that he'd feel accepted before, sure Macavity was a criminal and Mungojerrie lost the trust of the jellicles but he felt happy. He felt happy until Macavitys true side showed, "Get up, I told you to not sleep in my den anymore" Macavity growled and Mungojerrie nodded as he got up, "sorry It was just cold out is all-" he said and Macavity growled, "not my issue, you're a queen, you should be as strong as other queens and sleep outside like I told you to" Macavity scowled.

Mungojerrie nodded and sighed as he went outside, he never understood why he was so uncomfortable being called a queen, he was one afterall right? Mungojerrie laid on the grass as he looked at the moon, the jellicle moon was out and he was missing the second ball since he left to be with Macavity, he missed his sister and the others. He knew he couldn't just go back after the mess- it was a summer morning as he was with Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy and Rumpleteazer, "I decided to go live with my boyfriend" Mungojerrie said.

Rumpleteazer frowned, "Boyfriend? Mango I never knew you had a boyfriend??" Rumpleteazer asked and Munkustrap watched Mungojerrie softly, "Mangolore, is he a jellicle?" Munkustrap asked, Mungojerrie winched at the use of his full name, "It's Macavity- we me-" Mungojerrie was interrupted by a yelp, "MANGO! you are not dating Macavity what the hell???" Rumpleteazer asked in a panic, Munkustrap watched Mungojerrie with terror, "Mangolore, what is the meaning of this?" Old Deuteronomy asked and Mungojerrie groaned.

"He treats me well, he's not as bad as you guys make him out to be okay?" Mungojerrie asked, Munkustrap watched Mungojerrie, "You're being insane! He's a criminal, he will hurt you Mangolore" Munkustrap said and Mungojerrie hissed. "It's MY choice, he treats me better than any of you guys" Mungojerrie growled and got up as he hissed and ran off, nobody followed him that night. Mungojerrie sighed as he shook his head after remembering that terrible night, Mungojerrie hated his body ever since, he didn't understand why he didn't want to be a queen anymore, sure he'd always be uncomfortable with his dead name and such but to change his whole gender seemed crazy to him. 

Mungojerrie got up, that's it, he was going to leave Macavity and try and go back to the jellicles and apologize, "Where are you going?" Macavity growled and Mungojerrie paused, "I was just going for a walk since I can't be in the den" he said. Macavity hummed, "I changed my mind, Mangolore, come inside love" Macavity said and Mungojerrie watched Macavity before screaming as Macavity angrily grabbed Mungojerrie into the den. Macavity angrily scratched at the not yet out tom as Mungojerrie screamed loudly and tried running away as the hidden paw continued the torture and harm upon his mate.

After hours of pain and crying, Macavity was asleep, Mungojerrie weakly was bleeding and crying as he quickly ran as fast as he could to the junkyard he once called home and was a mess as he weakly passed out against a pile of trash. Mungojerrie woke up to the smell of fish and noise, "She'll be alright, no need to cry" Munkustrap said calmly to Rumpleteazer who was shaking and crying. Rumpleteazer saw her 'sister' was awake and quickly went to her, "Mango! You're awake, you scared me" Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie laid there as he sighed at his sister.

"You were right- he tricked me" Mungojerrie said quietly, Munkustrap frowned as he knew it wasn't time to argue about that, "it's not your fault, we should have gone after you" Munkustrap said softly and softly gave Mungojerrie some fish. "Don't tell anyone else but I don't want to be a queen anymore" Mungojerrie said and Munkustrap watched Mungojerrie with confusion as Rumpleteazer frowned, "Mangolore it's okay to be uncomfortable with your body but you'll always be a que-" Munkustrap was interrupted by Rumpleteazer. "Okay, what do you want to be then?" She asked and Munkustrap watched Rumpleteazer with confusion, "what are you doing? She's too traumatized to make her mind up cur-' Munkustrap was interrupted again.

"They're not a she if they don't feel like one" Rumpleteazer said and Munkustrap sighed, "I'm not against it I just mean after last night they should take time to think-" Munkustrap AGAIN was interrupted, "I feel like I'm a tom" Mungojerrie said, "I've felt like it for a while-' he said gently and Rumpleteazer hummed. "okay brother, name change?' Rumpleteazer asked and smiled at the newly out tom. Mungojerrie smiled, "Well I know I want a name change but I don't know what name would fit" Mungojerrie said and almost like the everlasting cat called, Old Deuteronomy appeared at the entrance, "what about Mungojerrie? Sure would match Rumpleteazers name" Old Deuteronomy said and Mungojerrie smiled brightly.

"I would like that, Mungojerrie" Mungojerrie said gently and Rumpleteazer smiled at Mungojerrie, "Munkustrap, I respect your thoughts but if Mungojerrie wants to come out now then he can come out" Old Deuteronomy explained and Munkustrap nodded as he watched Mungojerrie and smiled a bit. "Sorry, Mungojerrie." Munkustrap said and Mungojerrie smiled, "No need to be sorry, I would appreciate if Rumple wOULD GET OFF OF ME I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN" he said and Rumpleteazer yelped and got off and chuckled at the tom.

As time went on, Mungojerrie didn't come out yet to the tribe as his sister and him were busy stealing trans related things such as a pamphlet on ftm transitioning and fabric with paint, Rumpleteazer was sewing up a makeshift binder as she hummed happily. Sure, it wouldn't do anything to Mungojerrie but it would make him happy so she continued, Mungojerrie was laying down on their shared bed and hummed, "I missed you, Teazer" Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer smiled. "I'm just glad you're back, we'll make sure to keep the group quiet about the whole situation okay?" Rumpleteazer asked as she knew Mungojerrie was traumatized by Macavity.

Mungojerrie smiled and nodded as he gently got up and helped her paint his fur colour on the makeshift binder and giggled, "I'm going to come out today and wear this!" He said happily and Rumpleteazer nuzzled him happily. "Make sure you're ready though okay?" Rumpleteazer asked and Mungojerrie nodded happily as he hadn't seen the rest of the tribe since he came back, they knew he was back but Munkustrap made sure nobody bothered him especially since Mungojerrie wasn't using his dead name anymore. The time came to Mungojerrie coming out and he put on the makeshift binder which looked perfect on him, it was quite stretchy but he didn't mind, he appreciated his sister for helping him.

Mungojerrie went out of their den and saw everyone was there and he went down and sat with Rumpleteazer with the group as Munkustrap was explaining some stuff as it was a assembly Munkustrap prepared for the coming out. Mungojerrie sat there happily as his time came and he walked up to Munkustrap who wrapped his arm around Mungojerrie's into a side hug and Mungojerrie smiled, "Hi um- as you know the whole thing happened and I'd prefer if we just didn't talk about that stuff as I'm not ready to talk about it still but I wanted to explain something!" He said happily before it all went crashing down.

A loud noise was heard and Demeter yelped and quickly yelled, "MACAVITY!" and the group panicked as many thought Mungojerrie was at fault, "Why would you bring him here! You're just tricking us all!" One yelled and Mungojerrie panicked and looked like he had blanked out completely, Macavity appeared on a pile of trash as Macavity saw Mungojerrie and laughed quickly. Munkustrap quickly tried to get Mungojerrie away as Rumpleteazer ran up, Mungojerrie pushed them roughly as he was in shock almost, "Come on Mangolore, let's go back to my den, didn't you want kittens~?' Macavity said in a rough voice and Mungojerrie growled angrily as he turned to Macavity.

"I'm not Mangolore." Mungojerrie said and Macavity laughed, "what? Your sister and you make a shirt and suddenly you're not you?" He asked and Mungojerrie growled and jumped into Macavity and roughly tried scratching at Macavity but Macavity fought back, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE COMPLETE SHITE, I'M NOT MANGOLORE, I'M MUNGOJERRIE. I'm a Tom." Mungojerrie yelled angrily as Munkustrap panicked and ran over and attacked Macavity as Coricopat went to Mungojerrie and grabbed him and quickly ran off to Coricopats den.

Mungojerrie had passed out from shock as he laid in the bed of Coricopats, Coricopat had sent his sister away to give Mungojerrie space but made sure she was at someone else's den. Coricopat softly grabbed some water and food as he watched Mungojerrie softly and gently nudged the tom, Mungojerrie opened his eyes a bit as he groaned and held his chest as his makeshift binder had scratch marks and he frowned and noticed Coricopat and yelped as the two never really talked much. "You're awake, I got you water and some food, do tell me if there's anything else you need" Coricopat said calmly and Mungojerrie nodded as he nervously drank some water and ate, "do correct me if I'm wrong but you use Mungojerrie now and he/him?" Coricopat asked and Mungojerrie yelped and nodded.

Coricopat nodded and smiled, "alright I'll remember that" he said and softly grabbed a blanket and put it on Mungojerrie, "You look cold, you could have told me" Coricopat said gently and Mungojerrie looked away as he had trouble explaining his needs since Macavity would ignore it and call him selfish. Coricopat nodded gently, "I understand no worries, I'll just try my best to sense when you need things" Coricopat said gently and Mungojerrie watched Coricopat with confusion, "how did you-" Mungojerrie asked and Coricopat smiled calmly, "magic is strange" Coricopat said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used that one "dating the villian" song from tiktok, it's about dating villians and how good it would be of course Macavity isn't one of those, I also used Body by Mother Mother, I'm not the boy I used to be by Jye and Don't wanna fall in love by KYLE
> 
> Hoping this shite is okie dokie, pea brain no write good sometimes


	6. Mungojerrie's story #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coricopat keeps Mungojerrie over after the Macavity incident and the two toms spend quality time together along with Tantomile joining in often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore seeing the hits go up I feel like a father :") I hope my writing is of the viewers tastes! Adore ya :)

Mungojerrie finished his food and water as he laid on the bed and Coricopat was writing something in a big book, "you know how to write??" Mungojerrie asked and Coricopat hummed, "a bit, I draw mostly" he said as he finished and closed the book and hid it. Mungojerrie was too tired to pay attention to where it was hidden, "Why'd you save me?" Mungojerrie asked and Coricopat looked at Mungojerrie, "You're a good person and I knew Munkustrap could handle the fight" he said.

Mungojerrie watched Coricopat gently as he got up and hissed a bit, Coricopat yelped and quickly got him laying down again, "careful Jerrie, you were attacked" Coricopat said and Mungojerrie hummed, "I know but I outta get home" he said. Coricopat frowned, "Not in this condition, I care what you want but you need to stay laying down and let yourself heal, I'll wrap your chest don't worry" Coricopat said and grabbed some bandage he got from Jenny and softly got Mungojerrie up a bit to wrap his chest a bit, Coricopat stayed close as he continued and Mungojerrie watched the wrap and looked at Coricopats eyes a bit and blushed.

Coricopat finished as he got off and got him down again and kept blankets near him, "You're warm correct?" Coricopat asked and Mungojerrie nodded a bit. Coricopat watched him for a bit before getting up, "I'm going to go tell Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer where you are and get some more stuff from Jenny, stay here please" he said and Mungojerrie nodded as Coricopat left. Mungojerrie softly laid there as he blushed and thought about Coricopat, Tantomile walked in and hummed, "My brother sure is gentle with you" she said gently and Mungojerrie yelped and sat up as he winced and went down again as he looked at Tantomile, "Try not to do that too much, I know it hurts quite a bit" Tantomile said and softly watched Mungojerrie.

"Don't tell my brother I visited, I knew he was leaving soon and I wanted to check up on you, you're quite a strong tom" Tantomile said and smiled calmly, Mungojerrie smiled a bit and felt calmer, "you and your brother have a very calm atmosphere" Mungojerrie said. "Thank you, you have quite a playful one" Tantomile said and chuckled a bit as she smiled before humming, "I'll be on my way, do know that my brother isn't like this with most toms" she said before running off. Moments after the encounter Coricopat was back and smiled at Mungojerrie as he went over and gave him some more food, "Munkustrap is all good, mild wounds, Rumpleteazer agreed to let you stay here and Jenny gave some ointment for your wounds and some snacks!" Coricopat said.

After a bit, Mungojerrie had eaten and gotten his wounds cleaned, he laid there gently as Coricopat was sleeping near him. Mungojerrie softly blushed as he got closer to Coricopat as the bigger tom was quite warm which made Mungojerrie happy, Coricopat suddenly wrapped his arms around Mungojerrie and held the smaller tom close, Mungojerrie blushed and gently nuzzled. The two slept for a while before Coricopat woke up first and watched Mungojerrie a bit and smiled as he stayed for a while before grabbing his book out and wrote down some stuff and drew a bit before hiding it again. Mungojerrie woke up to nobody in bed and frowned a bit as he moved the blankets down before noticing someone was there, he moved the blankets up again to hide himself before hearing voices.

"You mean Macavity left his area completely?" Tantomile asked and Coricopat nodded softly, "Munkustrap fears he's after Mungojerrie, who he can't have so Munkustrap decided to keep Mungojerrie here until further notice. I'll have to find more things for him to do in the den" Coricopat said and sighed heavily. Mungojerrie frowned a bit thinking Coricopat was upset with having to keep him there, Tantomile hugged Coricopat gently, "Brother stay calm, let's just pray Macavity gave up and for things to do in the den I'm sure Jenny wouldn't mind you teaching Mungojerrie how to knit or something" Tantomile said calmly.

Coricopat nodded and sighed, "sorry, I'll go see Jenny, you stay here please and watch him, he needs people" Coricopat said and left, Tantomile hummed, "you don't have to pretend to sleep, I know you're up" she said. Mungojerrie yelped and pulled the blankets down, "He doesn't hate you, he's just scared you'll be bored in here, sorry for us mentioning his name, you were asleep for quite a while so we thought you'd sleep through" she explained. Mungojerrie softly nodded and got up a bit as he winced and sighed, "do you know how the others reacted to my coming out?" He asked and Tantomile nodded, "They respect you, they feared you at first thinking you were working for him but they wouldn't give you trouble anymore, you fought for us" Tantomile said and smiled gently.

Mungojerrie sighed happily before Coricopat came in with a small bag full of stuff and saw Mungojerrie, "you're awake! How was your sleep?" He asked and Mungojerrie smiled, "well, better than what I've been getting" he said and smiled happily. Coricopat smiled and blushed as he opened the bag, "I got some knitting stuff and sewing, I have some toys as well but I don't know if you're too old for that, probably we're about the same age" he said and blushed more embarrassed. "Not saying you're kitten like just- I mean like-" he said and Tantomile laughed, "He understands, don't stress" she said and Mungojerrie chuckled as well as Coricopat smiled.

Tantomile left after a bit as Mungojerrie and Coricopat were knitting, "you're quite good at this" Coricopat said happily and Mungojerrie hummed as he had his tongue out concentrating, "I pick up things fast is all" Mungojerrie said and Coricopat smiled brightly at the smaller tom. "Say, what about you continue doing that and I'll grab us some food, Alonzo is coming by soon to keep watch" Coricopat said as Alonzo went in and Mungojerrie smiled, "I'll be back" Coricopat said as Alonzo yawned and laid down watching Mungojerrie as Coricopat ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last writing of this day for I am merely trying to use writing as a distraction from being in real life currently LOLOL, be warned the next one of this story may be spoopy I haven't decided, plz check notes for Warnings :")


	7. Munku x Alonzo// Macavity Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap adores his mate, Alonzo so much but what happens when Munkustraps brother, Macavity, threatens his dear mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING// this fanfic mentions heartbreak, cheating? Not really, alcohol and uh sadness and swears
> 
> Sorry for my shite writing in this, heartbreak and writing doesn't work well with me, promise someday you'll get quality shite from me but have at it my friends :) this goes out to my ex LOLOL
> 
> (Jokes aside I'm sorry for the writing, I'm so tired)

Munkustrap was in an empty alleyway as he smiled softly at the thought of his mate at home, Alonzo and him had gotten together just over a year ago and they've been swooning ever since. Munkustrap was just on patrol for his last few minutes before he can see his beautiful black and white mate, he looked around before turning around and yelped loudly as he saw Macavity.

"Brother, pleasure to see you now isn't it?" Macavity asked and chuckled, "What do you want Macavity" Munkustrap hissed and stood guard. "Now brother, be nice, we haven't seen each other for months, I heard you got a mate the last Jellicle ball now why didn't you tell me?" Macavity asked and chuckled evilly.

Munkustrap growled, "You don't need to know about my life" he said and Macavity hummed, "Well I've decided I want your mate, he sure is elegant isn't he? Now you'll listen when I tell you that if you and him aren't broken up by tonight I'll be taking a trip to your den and taking him for myself" Macavity said and Munkustrap watched Macavity with fear.

"I hope you'll listen, dear brother, although I'd love some personal time with my dear Alonzo" Macavity said sourly and disappeared, Munkustrap quickly looked around and shivered as he frowned. "Shite, lonzo-" Munkustrap said quietly and held his head a bit as he sat down and groaned, he didn't want to let his mate go, he adored the tom with all his heart but he needed him safe and if leaving will save him he'll do it.

//////

Munkustrap tiredly got into their den as he saw Alonzo laying down happily who quickly sat up and purred, "Darling! You look exhausted, come lay down with me" Alonzo said and Munkustrap sighed and shook his head, "Alonzo I need to talk with you about us-" Munkustrap said and Alonzo nodded and got up. Munkustrap frowned at Alonzo, "I can't explain why but we need to breakup, i-" Munkustrap got interrupted by Alonzo biting his lip quickly, "W-What? Why? Was it something I did? Munkustrap, I promise I'm not usually like this I promise I can change please-" Alonzo cried out quickly and gripped to the tom.

Munkustrap frowned heavily, "No it's not you it's something else just please calm down I promise it wasn't you, I just need us apart and not in the same den" Munkustrap said as Alonzo was sobbing, "Please Munku, please-" Alonzo said quietly as Munkustrap felt his heart shatter at the sight as he wanted to hug Alonzo but turned away before things went worse. 

Alonzo watched Munkustrap turn away and roughly got up as he ran off and held his eyes as he sobbed harder, the cold air brushed through his fur as he bumped into someone and fell on the ground, trying to not breakdown anymore. "Woah, Alonzo? Are you alright?" Tugger asked and frowned as he kneeled down to Alonzo who quickly just cried loud, Tugger yelped and hugged the tom as he picked up Alonzo and took him into his den.

//////

Tugger was holding Alonzo close and petting his head softly, "You're alright Lonz, you want the blanket again?" Tugger asked as Alonzo nodded. As it was quite cold Alonzo decided to stay close to Tuggers giant mane and chest but often bring a blanket in when it was colder, Tugger didn't mind the affection as he enjoyed helping Alonzo. Alonzo softly cuddled as he watched Tuggers face tiredly and cried a bit, Tugger frowned and pet his head more, "Lonz, I wouldn't normally suggest but I did take some alcohol from Skimbleshanks, I'm willing to have some drinks with you" Tugger explained.

Alonzo quickly nodded as he sat up and wrapped himself in the warm blanket as Tugger grabbed out the drinks and poured two cups for them, "Cheers" Tugger said and smiled as Alonzo nodded and sipped on the drink and hissed a bit. "I'll never understand how he drinks this stuff" Alonzo said and Tugger chuckled, "The railway cat is a mystery at times" Tugger said and sipped more.

//////

Alonzo and Tugger were quite drunk as Alonzo nuzzled to Tom and purred, "my humans used to constantly play this song from some movie the youngest loved, it was quite romantic" Alonzo slurred his speech and Tugger purred, "Really? Do you know the lyrics?" Tugger asked. Alonzo softly nodded and purred, "hopelessly devoted to youuuu" Alonzo slurred and laughed as Tugger quickly kissed his jaw a bunch, "Flirt" Tugger exclaimed and Alonzo purred.

//////

Munkustrap hissed at Alonzo, "With Tugger? Really?" Munkustrap asked and Alonzo frowned and looked away, "It's not my fault, you literally broke up with me and Tugger was the only one who cared, we had some drinks and things continued! Why do you even care? You literally broke up with me!" Alonzo said and Munkustrap growled angrily. "It was the night of the breakup! You moved on too fast" Munkustrap said and Alonzo laughed, "Tugger and I will never have a relationship, I only loved you and I still only love you, a drunk one night stand isn't important to me" Alonzo said and groaned as he got up and left Munkustrap.

//////

Munkustrap was in his den as he laid there looking at the side of the bed Alonzo used to sleep in, he didn't want to leave Alonzo but he needed Alonzo safe. Sure, Munkustrap was hurt at the talk of a one night stand but he wouldn't dare stay and let him get hurt- but what if Tugger and him get together- what if Tugger hurts him- what if- no more what ifs, Munkustrap can't handle this. 

There was a knock on the den, Tugger came in, "Hey- I heard you left Alonzo, you realize he was deeply hurt last night and shite, what's going on?" Tugger asked and sighed, "Look we were drunk, I don't have feelings for him and he doesn't for me, I know how much you loved Alonzo so I need to know why you left" Tugger explained. Munkustrap quickly teared up and stood up as he hugged Tugger, "M-Macavity threatened to take him if I stayed and I-I just miss him- I don't want to explain to him b-because he'll be terrified" Munkustrap sobbed out and Tugger yelped as he hugged his brother.

//////

Alonzo looked into the broken mirror he had in his den and looked at his face as he groaned and held his head, "Such a whore" he growled and sighed angrily. Alonzo got up and into his bed that he hasn't slept in for a year, ever since Munkustrap and him became mates he ignored his den completely to live with Munkustrap, he hated his den, it was small and felt like heartbreak and loneliness, that was what he felt anyways.

Alonzo softly sighed as he grabbed a small gift Munkustrap had given him the night they became mates, it was in a box Munkustrap found at his humans house. Alonzo opened it and saw the giant ring and purred quietly as he looked at it, not noticing his new guests, "Alonzo?" Munkustrap asked and Alonzo quickly panicked and threw the box as the ring fell out and fell out of the den.

Alonzo yelped and watched it as he teared up and looked at Munkustrap, "Stop ruining my life!" He cried and tried to run out but Tugger quickly caught Alonzo. "Alonzo please we three need to talk" Munkustrap said and Alonzo teared up more, "I-I want that ring now!" He said and Tugger watched Munkustrap who took note and went out and found it and carried it back up and put it on the bed as Tugger got Alonzo on the bed.

Munkustrap looked at Alonzo, "Alonzo, I love you so much and I'll always love you" Munkustrap said and Alonzo held the ring close, "But there's a huge threat to you, that's why I left so you could stay safe" Munkustrap said and Tugger nodded. Alonzo watched Munkustrap a bit and then Tugger, "Macavity?" Alonzo asked quietly and shivered at the name, Munkustrap smiled and nodded which Alonzo quickly noticed wasn't Munkustrap and panicked, dropping the ring once more before blacking out.

//////

The two henchcats who had used magic to look like Munkustrap and Tugger carried Alonzo away who was finally awake to their hideout with Macavity, Macavity purred as he looked at Alonzo. "Now isn't my new mate gorgeous? Thank you boys for getting him here without a scratch" Macavity said and chuckled, "L-Let me go!" Alonzo yelled angrily and hissed at Macavity, "Now Lonzo, if you continue to act like this I might just take a visit to see my lovely brothers, now you mated with both of them now haven't you? Only fair if I'm ne-" Macavity was interrupted by a loud crash as the henchcats quickly ran away in fear.

"Cowards! Shite-" Macavity growled and quickly went out before screaming as he was attacked, Alonzo quickly tried to untie his arms as he got out and quickly looked around for an exit before going out where Macavity had left. There lied a dead Macavity in the hall, Alonzo panicked and looked around in fear but saw nobody there and quickly ran away and got out of the hideout and kept searching around for the killer.

Alonzo ran off as he tried to figure out how to get to the junkyard from the unknown area, he found an alley and hid there with garbage bins as he panted heavily and looked around quickly, there was shouting from the left which sounded like the tribe. Alonzo quickly got up and ran towards the yelling before seeing the familiar junkyard and climbed in as he saw what was going on, Munkustrap and Tugger were in distress trying to find Alonzo well the others yelled for him and Alonzo quickly climbed down to Munkustrap and hugged him roughly.

Munkustrap yelped and held the tom, "You're safe, oh everlasting I'm so glad you're safe" Munkustrap said and smiled brightly as he nuzzled him, "what happened? Where were you?" Munkustrap asked and Alonzo yelped as he remembered what happened. "Munkustrap, get everyone calm then you, tugger and I need a talk in your den" Alonzo said and softly pinched Munkustrap who hissed a bit, "Ouch-" he said and looked at Alonzo with confusion as he did the same to Tugger.

//////

The group was settled and Alonzo, Tugger and Munkustrap were in Munkustraps den, "So, Macavitys henchmen had magic to look like us, took you away and then when you got up Macavity was randomly attacked and died?" Munkustrap asked in horror, Tugger bit his lip, "who's strong enough to kill Macavity? Are you sure he's dead?" Tugger asked. 

Alonzo shrugged and frowned, "I have no idea, it wasn't me obviously I was tied up during the attack, I don't know if they we're helping or if they're going to attack us now" Alonzo said and sighed, Munkustrap softly nuzzled Alonzo and sighed. "Let's hope we're all safe now, mate" Munkustrap said and Alonzo smiled calmly at Munkustrap before looking at Tugger, "I'm sorry for that night- I shouldn't have drank so much" Alonzo said and Tugger shook his head, "I shouldn't have suggested it, just didn't want you crying yourself to sleep" Tugger said and pet his head and chuckled.

Munkustrap smiled at the twos interaction and nuzzled more, "Alright, tugger out of our den now, Alonzo and I need some alone time" Munkustrap said and Alonzo chuckled and purred at Munkustrap. Tugger rolled his eyes and got up, "Hey and Alonzo? I respect you a lot for treating me like normal" Tugger said to Alonzo, Alonzo hummed, "I respect you for helping me during that" Alonzo said and the two smiled as Tugger left, "I love you Alonzo, you're everything I ever needed in life" Munkustrap said and Alonzo smiled softly.


	8. Plato x George// The Bath #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plato has a plan to ask out George with the help of Tumblebrutus but it quickly crashes once Tumblebrutus looks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'll respect y'all this is my shite work I just wrote at 6:40 am, I'm drained, I like using these notes as a personal diary but I also hate it LOLOL anyways enjoy ig, just to end of that first chapter I didn't want to touch, idk what else to write so uh-

Plato sighed as he laid on the tire with Tumblebrutus, "Okay so I'll distract anyone who could interrupt and you two go off into the forest nearby and do your whole thing!" Tumblebrutus said, Plato rolled his eyes, "Whole thing? You mean ask him out or scare him?" He asked and laughed. Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes and hummed, "First one, anyways you go see him Well-" he said as he saw Pouncival with George and he blushed.

Plato watched Tumblebrutus and huffed, "what you got a crush on George too now?" He asked and Tumblebrutus looked at Plato, "Crush- oH SHITE I GOT A CRUSH ON POUNCIVAL" he yelled which instantly caught the attention of George and Pouncival as they looked at the two, Tumblebrutus quickly went red and ran off, Plato yelped and got up before seeing Pouncival run after him.

Plato watched the two as George went over, "Does Tumblebrutus really have a crush?" George asked and Plato shrugged, "he's confusing, I guess he does?" Plato asked and watched the other tom smile brightly. George hummed, "anyways, I overheard you two, you wanted to talk to me? Or scare me?" George asked and chuckled as Plato blushed "Ah, I just wanted to see how you are and stuff, don't talk much" Plato said.

"Don't talk much? Plato you know we just talked this morning right?" George asked and Plato blushed and nodded as he groaned, "George I like you" Plato said and George watched Plato a bit, "I enjoy your company too" George said and Plato groaned more. "Okay okay my fault sorry, I have romantic feelings for you, like- I want to become your mate and shite" Plato said and George watched Plato a bit and nodded as he bit his lip a bit, "oh okay, I respect that and I feel the same way" he said and Plato watched him a bit.

"Aren't you going to say you love me too then?" Plato asked and George sighed a bit as he grabbed Plato's hands and watched his nose a bit, "I love you" George said quietly as you could see him getting a bit overwhelmed by the situation. Plato noticed and held his hands, "sorry, thank you" Plato said and smiled as he nuzzled George a bit who calmed a little at the feeling, "wait but you mean like we'll date now then next ball we'll be mates?" Plato asked and George nodded a bit.

"Well maybe next next ball, I don't know how ready I am and all" George said, "oh shite! What about Asparagus and Skimbleshanks?" Plato asked and George tilted his head, "What about them?" George asked. Plato bit his lip, "like won't they disapprove or something?" Plato asked and George tilted his head, "No? You know they're mates right?" George asked and Plato yelped, "Yes I know I mean like you and me, not us being toms" Plato said and George watched Plato a bit.

"I'm always messing around with Tumble and Pouncival, causing trouble, dancing with Tugger? Don't your dad's hate me?" Plato asked and George shook his head, "Course not, they think you're a good tom" George said and Plato gasped and smiled. Plato smiled calmly at George and quickly nuzzled him as George yelped and fell down on the ground as Plato purred, "You're making it seem like we don't usually do this" Plato said and George blushed and scoffed, "Not my fault you've been ignoring me the past 2 days" George said and smiled.


	9. Mistoffelees' Christmas (Multi-ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees wants to celebrate Christmas with his mate but the other toms around end up surprising him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologize for not writing as much especially since I'm on holiday break, I don't really have a reasoning just haven't been my best??? Anyways! I wanted to at least get a holiday related story out, I only really know Christmas by heart but I don't know the whole religious Christmas so this is kinda just gift giving all to Misto LOLOL I hope this makes up for my disappearance. side note: I've been spelling Mistoffelees' name as Mistofelees and I feel so angry so I apologize, I changed it to normal here :")

Mistoffelees smiled as he was holding a messily wrapped present for Tugger, this was the first time they were going to celebrate a holiday together, Mistoffelees was quite keen on celebrating ‘Christmas’ with Tugger, Mistoffelees’ humans celebrated ‘Christmas’ so Mistoffelees wanted to see what it was all about. Mistoffelees had spent all night trying to wrap the present he got for Tugger, it’s not as easy as the humans make it seem, “Misto!” Tugger said happily as he saw the younger tom in the snow trying to walk to Tugger’s den, “Wow, is that for me?” Tugger asked and smirked as he ran over and smiled calmly, helping Mistoffelees get into the warm den. 

Mistoffelees purred at the warmth as he laid the present down before noticing a pile of randomly wrapped gifts and blushed red as he looked towards Tugger, “What? Munkustrap found out about our little Christmas and decided to teach me how to wrap gifts!” he said softly as he nuzzled his mate softly. The morning was filled of cuddles and kisses, nearly forgetting the discarded wrapped gifts in the den, Tugger pulled away as he smiled at Mistoffelees softly, “Okay, now open your gifts” he said and gave Mistoffelees one of the smaller wrapped gifts, Mistoffelees softly opened it as he smiled brightly, it was a black collar with golden stars all around it, Mistoffelees gasped and quickly nuzzled Tugger happily.

A few years back, a pollicle had attacked Mistoffelees and his collar got destroyed, he was quite upset as it was his favorite collar and his owners never seemed to notice the missing collar from the tux’s neck, Mistoffelees nuzzled more before Tugger hummed, “Come onnn, open the rest too!” he said happily and watched his mate go through all the gifts. Mistoffelees had opened a blanket, some jewelry, some canned food and some ‘magic items’ as Tugger had called them, Mistoffelees happily nuzzled his mate as he hummed, “How about your present?” he asked softly and Tugger smiled as he grabbed it and opened it a bit and saw a small vial with some sparkles inside and gasped as he fully opened it and smiled brightly.

“It’s a little makeshift necklace I thought you’d like, I put some magic inside of course for you to always have a piece of me with you” Mistoffelees said and smiled brightly at Tugger as he hummed calmly, “I love it, babe!” Tugger said and quickly brought the tux into a tight hug, “Thanks for celebrating this little holiday with me, I really appreciate it” Mistoffelees said and nuzzled Tugger as Tugger laughed and nuzzled as well. Meanwhile in the junkyard, Alonzo watched Munkustrap calmly as Munkustrap was trying to wrap a gift for Mistoffelees, “And why is he celebrating this holiday again?” Alonzo asked calmly and Munkustrap shrugged, “I don’t really know but he’s really happy for it so I wanted to have everyone get him a present ya know?” Munkustrap asked and Alonzo got up and nuzzled closely, “You’re a very caring person, darling” Alonzo said softly.

Munkustrap blushed and purred as he smiled at Alonzo calmly and finished wrapping, “I only asked Tumblebrutus, Plato, Mungojerrie to get gifts for him but they may have spread information to their mates” Munkustrap said and watched Alonzo who licked his face a bit, “If you teach me how to wrap as perfectly as you do, I’m sure I’d love to join this group, maybe wrap myself up for you, darling ” Alonzo said quietly as Munkustrap blushed bright red and watched his mate nervously who purred against him. “You’re awfully flirty” Munkustrap said and kissed his mate quickly as he gently pulled off, “Let’s find a gift for you to wrap” Munkustrap purred.

In another den, Plato shoved a gift into a random bag he found and he smiled calmly, "George did you find anything to give to Mistoffelees? it's his holiday thing today!" Plato said and George came into the den with a little craft he made and showed Plato, it was a drawing of Mistoffelees and Tugger and had a lot of glitter glue on it with more glitter on top, Plato yelped as he looked at George's paws and then looked up and yelped louder. George was covered head to tail in glitter and glitter glue, "I made a gift" George said and watched Plato quietly, "I'm quite dirty now though" George said as he looked at his paws a bit and Plato nodded.

"You're not going to enjoy what I suggest but you should definitely go to the pond and wash up" Plato said and George watched Plato a bit as he gave him the craft and left, Plato smiled calmly as he looked at the craft and placed it into the bag softly, "your mate sure is silly huh?" a random voice said and Plato looked around quickly before noticing Tumblebrutus and calmed down, "Everlasting! I thought you were Macavity with your stupidly deep voice!" Plato said and Tumblebrutus busted out laughing, "Like Macavity would come on a day like this! it's snowing for everlasting sake!" he said and Plato yelped, "Wait that means the pond is frozen!" Plato said and panicked as he got up and ran.

Tumblebrutus watched him leave and hummed as he went back to his own den and watched as Pouncival was fast asleep and looked at the unwrapped gifts for Mistoffelees and hummed as he grabbed out some newspaper and put the gifts in their own papers as he tied the paper around the gifts as it looked fine and Tumblebrutus smiled brightly at his work before feeling a tail wrap around his before a shorter tom hugged him, "Morning sleepyhead, you almost got us late for Mistoffelees' holiday thing!" Tumblebrutus scolded before holding the tom close.

Coricopat was in Mungojerrie's den as he had wrapped some gifts for Mistoffelees, some from Mungojerrie and some from Coricopat, Coricopat watched his mate going through a pile of rubbish he had stolen and chuckled as Mungojerrie pulled out a Santa hat and put it on, it fell off his head a bit for it was human child sized but Mungojerrie purred. "Time to celebrate this damn holiday huh!" Mungojerrie said and laughed happily as Coricopat nuzzled him close, "You're hilarious" Coricopat said calmly as Mungojerrie nodded a bunch, knocking the hat off completely. 

The time came for the Christmas dinner, the toms who planned it were all ready as they had placed all the presents in a corner, Mungojerrie cuddled to Coricopat as they were laying down on the floor of Munkustrap's den, Pouncival was asleep against Tumblebrutus who was sitting up, holding the smaller tom. Munkustrap was out getting Tugger and Mistoffelees, Alonzo was getting the food out for everyone to eat on the floor, Plato was holding a non glittery, freezing cold George, "There was ice but it was thin-" Plato explained to Tumblebrutus who chuckled a bit, "At least he's not shiny and sticky anymore!" he said and Plato hissed quietly.

Mistoffelees yelped as Munkustrap pulled him in and he looked around as he smiled brightly, "You guys did all of this for me?" he asked quietly as Munkustrap nodded happily and Mistoffelees teared up and quickly hugged Munkustrap, the other toms got up and watched the two as Mistoffelees went around and hugged all of them individually and cried roughly, "You guys are the best, I thought I was being so silly wanting this holiday with Tugger and you all made me feel so much better about it.

The toms ate a lot that night and Mistoffelees got a lot of treats, random items and even a cute craft from George, "I really appreciate you guys doing this for me, I quite liked this little holiday" he said as Mungojerrie hummed, "I stole ya some good shite so please enjoy" he said and Coricopat nudged him annoyed as Mungojerrie chuckled. "You've always treated Plato and I well so I wanted to give you something creative" George explained and Mistoffelees nuzzled him a bit as George smiled, Pouncival yawned, "Tumblebrutus technically got you all the gifts from me but I was sleeping!!" Pouncival said and Mistoffelees chuckled, "Thank you all" he said again.

The night ended as the toms left to their dens, Alonzo watched Munkustrap calmly and purred, "so how about more lessons on wrapping gifts, such as myself" Alonzo said and Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "You're insufferable".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started adoring Alonzo x Tugger from a tumblr user, cat-b-amimation I believe! I'll probably post the Alonzo x Tugger shite I got but a lot of it is Angsty for I had a big thing of in my universe thing they're ex's before Munkustrap and Alonzo get together :") of course someone has to change that for me so I'll end up getting some fluff as well for y'all unless y'all hate that ship then I shall stay quiet sjjfa-


	10. Alonzo x Tugger // The Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alonzo and Tugger are mates but what happens when Alonzo has a terrible past of bad exs and Tugger can't look away from other cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// angst!
> 
> I'm so sorry if this is shite, it's a thing I saved up, wanted to post this just to mention I'm 100% gonna take a break from posting again (I'll ofc be back) just need time to try and get cats friends so I can have more ideas and shite LOLOL if I can't find cats friends then I shall try and keep creative
> 
> Sorry for how short it is and angst-

Tugger softly nuzzled to Alonzo as he smiled calmly, Alonzo rolled his eyes at the tom and hummed, "So what's your plan today love?" Alonzo asked calmly as Tugger purred, "Well I was going to spend all day in bed with you~" Tugger said which Alonzo responded by getting up. "No thanks, maybe you should go see Mistofelees and Plato for a visit, they're living in the same den now since they're old enough" Alonzo said and Tugger groaned, "Fine, only cause you asked so nicely" he said and chuckled as he kissed Alonzo softly.

Alonzo pulled off after a while and hummed as he rummaged through his pile of junk in his den and pulled out a little ribbon of gold and gave it to tugger as Tugger hummed and smiled at it, "So beautiful" Tugger said, "You look better though" Tugger said and winked as Alonzo blushed and chuckled. "Wow, I'm swooning" Alonzo joked as Tugger hummed and wrapped the ribbon around his ankle and quickly ran off, Alonzo had dealt with an unhealthy relationship before and was able to get back into the dating game with the help of Tuggers idea of a ribbon representing their trust for eachother, when someone was leaving they'd wear a ribbon on them and show the partner before leaving.

The ribbon idea was a weird concept to Alonzo but he tried it and enjoyed it knowing that when his partner came back, the ribbon would be there still, Tugger went off to the den of Plato and Mistofelees and saw Mistofelees wasn't home and hummed as he went inside as he saw Plato grooming himself and Tugger hummed. "Where's the black and white tux? Are you two mates now or something?" Tugger asked and Plato hummed and blushed, "No we're not mates, why are you here? He went out to go see someone" Plato said and Tugger didn't question it, "Do you have catnip by chance?" Tugger asked and smirked as Plato blushed.

As the night continued, Plato and Tugger had a lot of catnip and we're enjoying their company together, they would kiss and flirt throughout the night ending in a messy situation of mating, Alonzo sat worrying in his den as Tugger usually didn't take this long and sighed as he laid in his bed remembering the ribbon and tried to calm down. Tugger came back the next day, his mane a mess, looking extremely tired and his ribbon not anywhere in sight, Alonzo watched Tugger and noticed all the signs and quickly his mood switched.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Mistofelees watched Tugger dance and groaned as he got up and walked away, "Misto?" Plato asked as he watched Mistofelees leave and quickly got up, "Leave me alone" Mistofelees said and hissed as Plato frowned heavily at the tom. "What's wrong?" Plato asked as Mistofelees watched him, "maybe my idol is a complete asshole and I have to deal with the fact that he's a weird kitten attracted freak!" Mistofelees yelled and Plato backed off a bit, "He's not attracted to kittens please don't say stuff like that- maybe he did cheat on Alonzo but that was a while ago and-" Plato got shut up quickly by Mistofelees.

"He cheated on Alonzo with you. You're not free of anger either" Mistofelees said and Plato frowned, "Look okay, I didn't know they were still together, I know it's wrong and I feel terrible but it's been a month already, he's probably over it!" Plato said. Mistofelees hissed once again, "Over it? You realize how bad cheating is right, it could take years to get over!" Mistofelees said and ran off leaving Plato alone in the empty area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adore y'all for reading whatever this stuff is, realized I treat the notes as a diary but I suppose it's fine? Msg if it's annoying for I ain't tryna be a shite person :")


End file.
